Selected neuropsychiaric conditions (Alzheimer's Disease (AD), Schizophrenia (SC), Dystonia musculorum deformans (DMD) and Progressive Supranuclear Palsy (PSP) were studied with quantitative anatomical techniques in order to establish clinico- pathological correlates and ellucidate pathogenesis. The structures incriminated by our research were further studied during gestation to discern possible developmental insults which could give rise to these neuropsychiatric conditions. A. In AD: We described sequestration of tubulin in granulovacuolar degeneration and the involvement of various neuropeptidergic systems in the abnormal neurites surrounding plaques. B. In DMD: We provided the first report of pathology involving various brainstem structures. C. In PSP: We described cell loss in a major cholinergic non- motor nuclei in the brainstem. D. In SC: We reviewed a published report on astrocytosis but could not confirm their findings. The significance of the project lies in the identification of pathological correlates to these neuropsychiatric conditions as a first step towards the discovery of their etiology and possible therapeutic interventions.